scooters_sock_holefandomcom-20200214-history
Sav Kamakawiwo'ole
''' Sav Kamakawiwo'ole '''is an ancient Zebrafist from Pigmypinkie, which is located in the Stripetopian Galaxy. Shee has a severe case of hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia. His favorite food is Ghoughpteighbteu, his favorite color is Heating Disorder, and his blood is razzmatazz. His tride nickname is Featherstonehaugh, because he is a Tasmiaz Immagrant. He is known by travelers to resite this Poem: Dearest creature in creation, Study English pronunciation. I will teach you in my verse Sounds like corpse, corps, horse, and worse. I will lick you, Suzy, busy, Make your chest with heat grow dizzy. Tear in eye, your dress will tear. So shall I, my honeybear! Oh hear my prayer, and just compare, heart, beard, and heard, Dies and diet, lord and word, Sword and sward, retain and Britain. Now I surely will not plague you with such words as plaque and ague. But be careful how you speak: Say break and steak, but bleak and streak, my baby, we do it often; Cloven, oven, how and low, the things we do when we're below, Script, receipt, show, poem, and toe, the thing i tickle with much despoe. Hear me say, devoid of trickery, Daughter, laughter, and Terpsichore, Typhoid, measles, topsails, aisles, Exiles, similes, and reviles; Scholar, vicar, and cigar, the thing i smoke on my guitar, Solar, mica, war and far, the things I'm against, and i chat; One, anemone, Balmoral, Kitchen, lichen, laundry, laurel; Gertrude, German, wind and mind, your mom, the air, the thing thats blind. Scene, Melpomene, mankind. Billet does not rhyme with ballet, Bouquet, wallet, mallet, chalet. Blood and flood are not like food, and Nor is mould like should and would. Viscous, viscount, load and broad, Toward, to forward, and to reward. And your pronunciation’s OK When you correctly say: croquet, Rounded, wounded, grieve, sieve, Friend and fiend, alive and live. Ivy, privy, famous, Face-less; clamour And enamour rhyme with hammer, the thing i use to pound your Clammer. River, rival, tomb, bomb, comb, Doll and roll and some and home. Stranger does not rhyme with anger, Neither does devour with clangour. Souls but foul, haunt but aunt, Font, front, wont, want, grand, and grant, Shoes, goes, does. Now first say finger, And then singer, ginger, linger, Real, zeal, mauve, gauze, gouge and gauge, Marriage, foliage, mirage, and age. Query does not rhyme with very, Nor does fury sound like bury. Dost, lost, post and doth, cloth, loth. Job, nob, bosom, transom, oath. Though the differences seem little, We say actual but victual. Refer does not rhyme with deafer. Foeffer does, and zephyr, heifer. Mint, pint, senate and sedate; Dull, bull, and George ate late. Scenic, Arabic, Pacific, Science, conscience, scientific. Liberty, library, heave and heaven, Rachel, ache, moustache, eleven. We say hallowed, but allowed, People, leopard, towed, but vowed. Mark the differences, moreover, Between mover, cover, clover; Leeches, breeches, wise, precise, Chalice, but police and lice; Camel, constable, unstable, Principle, disciple, label. Petal, panel, and canal, Wait, surprise, plait, promise, pal. Worm and storm, chaise, chaos, chair, Senator, spectator, mayor. Tour, but our and succour, four. Gas, alas, and Arkansas. Sea, idea, Korea, area, Psalm, Maria, but malaria. Youth, south, southern, cleanse and clean. Doctrine, turpentine, marine. Compare alien with Italian, Dandelion and battalion. Sally with ally, yea, ye, Eye, I, ay, aye, whey, and key. Say aver, but ever, fever, Neither, leisure, skein, deceiver. Heron, granary, canary. Crevice and device and aerie. Face, but preface, not efface. Phlegm, phlegmatic, ass, glass, bass. Large, but target, gin, give, verging, Ought, out, joust and scour, scourging. Ear, but earn and wear and tear Do not rhyme with here but ere. Seven is right, but so is even, if you touch me child, you'll got to heaven, Hyphen, roughen, nephew Stephen, Monkey, donkey, Turk and jerk, Twerk and Perk are what to do. Ask, grasp, wasp, and cork and work. Is a paling stout and spikey? I know what is, there's no denying. Won’t it make you lose your wits, when it try to touch your- Writing groats and saying grits? It’s a dark abyss or tunnel Strewn with stones, stowed, solace, gunwale, Islington and Isle of Wight,Housewife, verdict and indict. Finally, which rhymes with enough, Though, through, plough, or dough, or cough? Hiccough has the sound of cup. My advice is to give up!!! -Poem End- Usually, after that poem is recited, the person is found dead the next morning, without any bones. Trivia *S/he is Uni-Gender. *Shee has eleven tails, each used for a differant ‽!> * Category:Ig